


Golden cure, Blackened death

by hesperaxa



Series: the life of Emily McShane [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mcshane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperaxa/pseuds/hesperaxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Mcshane, daughter of Ace, is a special ops working in the Nightblade unit for UNIT. The day the cybermen came to destroy the earth, can she help the doctor and UNIT to save the day. Will she get her reward in the end?</p><p>my OC with the Twelth doctor, set during dark waters, but a slight AU on the story. i dunno where the story is going yet so give me time and comments are welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. so there was war...

The day the Cybermen rained from the sky, god I don't know why they didn't call my Unit out quicker. It took them over an hour to even consider phone HQ up for us, idiots trying to keep things clean and under the carpet, but now it was all over the sky, TV channels and on twitter, the Cybermen had declared war on earth. Brigadier Stewart, phone me personally for a response time, good thing my Unit, The Nightblades, were already assembling themselves, preparing explosives, arming guns and sorting out uniforms. 

“Give us 10 minutes and we are out of here, Brig. E.T.A 30 to your location via sky-drop, over and out.” I swiped at the screen on my phone, locking it as I surveyed my team, my Unit of the best of the best, skilled assassins, artists of stealth and swift death if needed, a good 50 of them, all I would leave my life in their hands. Now we go to save the world. The last weapons strapped to our backs, we carried swords, blackened Katana blades made streamlined by modern design. We all carried two, a Katana and a Tanto to keep it company. Its all in the name, Nightblades, and I am named its Hunter, the leader of the pack. 

“Right ladies...we ready to kick silver arse again?!” I shout into the silenced air, mounting my moral for them.

A massive 'Hooraa' hits back, my Unit, my family are with me. We roll out 5 minutes later, jumping into the Merlins and take to the sky. The view over London was stunning, pity for all the silver flying bastards and flames poking from rooftops. My headset clicks open the channel to the pilots of the helicopters: “get ready to dive guys, ETA 5 minutes to drop point”.

I unplug myself from the headset, vanity kicks in, wanna look good for the press, I open my vest to grab my mirror, just because I'm a warrior doesn't mean I can't look my best. I wear make up, shouldn't by UNIT's rules but fuck em, rules were made to be broken. Its more like war make up, black eyes, dark lips, but colour behind my eyes, I am fire, don't touch or be burnt. I ruffle my short red hair, keep it short and sweet for battle. I look around at my team, some are sleeping, some just monging out, one is trying to look into my mirror, Private Harriet, good lad in a scrap but loves his looks even more, he motions towards the mirror, and I oblige, handing it over to him as the red light goes off and he passes it back. We all stand, clipping carabiners to the thick black ropes attached to the helicopter. Its time to go, the doors open, all leaning ready to drop. I grip the end of the rope, pulling it tight against me, I walk forwards and silence as we fall down into the city. 

Ropes fly down as so do we, the sky is full of silver and black dots as all 50 of us descend apon the UNIT teams below. I pull down on my rope to speed up, as some of the Nightblades have touched down, arming themselves with their HK417's. The ground is close but I need to be closer, I smell the gunfire from the earth, burning metal and wood, it smells like war. I'm just about there, I let go of the rope as it falls from the carabiner, still a good 20 foot in the air, looking at the space left for you. A smack with concrete and I'm here! Landing on my feet and hands, I pull out my Tanto from behind my back, holding it backwards in defense, I stand to my full height, bang right in front of Brigadier Stewart and a strange man, I don't know him, who is he? He's not UNIT, not in uniform, not one of us, then why is he here. His clothes were cool, lots of black, black boots, black trousers, black coat, the only light was the white shirt he wore. His eyes were steel cobalt, almost opalescent, his hair as silver as the Cybermen were, but glowed. His face was of a man who had seen many wars and still had the fight in him, yet wanted nothing but peace. 

I bring the Tanto across my chest as I salute with my other hand to the Brig as she does the same. We both walk closer, the man following although keeping a good 5 steps behind, I sheath my Tanto and giggle, so does the Brig and I gave her a hug. 

“Hello Kate, haven't seen you for a month or two, weird seeing you're the boss man, hows work treating you?” as I pat her on the back.

“Hi Emily, good to see you too, need you in a place like this, the job is fine, well it would be if these Cybermen would piss off back to wherever they came from.” she chuckles as she grabs my arm. I turn my head to the silver eyed man behind us.

“And who's your friend?” I nod to the guy, as she started to walk to him. I follow of course. We stop next to him, Kate held her hand out to him, pointing him out, like I couldn't guess who we were talking too. 

“This is the Doctor, Doctor this is 'Hunter' but you can call her Emily.” Kate pointed back to me, trying to introduce both of us to each other. We observe each other, not speaking, I nod in response, just as he does. I have a question I must ask.

“ Doctor who?”


	2. chapter 2- questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2

We start walking to the UNIT command truck just around the corner, out the way of St. paul's, business as usual, I climb the stairs after Kate and behind me is the Doctor, I'm keeping an eye on him. 

“So now where do we stand against the Cybers? What have you got in place Kate?” a few UNIT staff on computers look around as me, their faces questioning the way I speak to the Brigadier, although they wouldn't say a word. 

“Well stage 2 is in progress, the Cybers haven't moved from St.paul's for over an hour now, only 20 of my men are down-” I cut her off with a sickened flavour to my mouth.

“20! you got 20 men killed in an hour! What are you? Stupid! I'm betting you tried to talk to them? Never fucking works Kate, you know this better than most!” I cover my face with my hands, trying to calm myself as I turn to see the doctor's face, he looks as me with a fury that agrees with mine.

“She's right Brigadier, you got those men killed for nothing, you should of waited for me, fully knowing I could of helped, but no...no you couldn't and now we have a large scale silver problem and a pile of dead men to prove it!” the Doctor spat, venom in very word of her stupidity, I felt a certain pride swell inside me, like I knew how he felt, he was a warrior from a bygone era, you could tell it in his voice. 

Kate was stunned, being shouted at by two people in-front of her command unit, she wasn't angry though, she started to giggle.

“Oh I'm so glad I have you two, because yes I am stupid, I didn't think about the consequences, I just went in all guns blazing and talking, but just hot air. That's why I need you two to work together to stop them, not talk or find a resolve, to destroy them, that's all.” she smiled at us both, but we both me and the Doctor spoke at the same time.  
“ I work alone-” we both stop, look at each other like one of us was a copy of the other, who's the evil twin? 

“Look Kate I dont mind doing this, but I don't need him, my teams are ready for my orders and then they work together but I..I go alone, like the lone wolf.” I lower my tone at the end, realising that I am the lone wolf, I have seen my men come and go, just because they are the best doesn't mean they don't die sometimes. The Doctor must of picked up on this as he turns to me, his Scottish accent, it sounds familiar.

“Look, its no offence but you would just get in the way with all your big guns and swords, didn't I say I hate soldiers? but here I am again, I dunno why I do it! I must love this planet a lot-” 

“Planet...what are you? Some madman who doesn't associate with the human race 'cus sometimes we kill things? Who are you really Doctor, I want some answers...Kate! Who is he?!” I'm pissed off now, I hate not knowing things, but this is taking the biscuit! She wants me to work with him but I have no idea who the guy is? She's lost it! I put my hands up in fury, start to walk out the truck, no one stopping me, no one dared, not even Kate. The Doctor follows. I start to stomp away, UNIT personnel watch in fear that I might knock one of them out. He thinks I can't see or hear him following me, getting closer as I grip my Tanto in my hand. He is right behind me as he puts his hand my shoulder to turn me around, I turn faster than he can as I raise the blade to his neckline, a metal two tone stick blocks its path, he's fast...faster than me, not possible. He holds the stick in a way to move me away, pushing sightly on my blade, he clicks a button, a green glow and a sound emanates from the stick... alien technology, shit get away, get a distance, defence mode. 

I push back from the Doctor and his glowing stick of 'what-the-fuck-is-that', holding my Tanto over my head, like a gladiator fighting a lion. He lowers the stick to his side, but I don't let down my guard.

“Drop the glowing weapon Doctor! I don't have to kill you but if I have to to protect this world, I will.” 

“Oh shut up Hunter, or Emily? What name is it?” he turns off the stick, and puts it in his coat pocket. His eyes are cold as the night sky on a snowy night, but his lips turn up to a slight smile. I stand to my full heigh, putting my blade away as I walk close to him, I want answers.

“So Doctor, I want answers, every answer I get, you can ask a question, fair enough?” I raise an eyebrow up, waiting for him to speak, its like he hasn't even breathed for time. He flashed the red lining of his coat as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, magician more than doctor. 

“Deal, but one rule, we will both lie to each other, no dough about that, but we can't let the Cybermen succeed, so we won't lie or hide the truth of anything we find out whilst working together, right?” 

“Deal, first question, who or what are you Doctor? not names, doesn't matter about names.” 

“Time-lord, from a planet called Gallifrey-”

“Yes I know about Gallifrey, my mother said it was a place she heard of. Next question...”

“No! I get a question and how does your mother know about my home world? Yea...that's my next question, better than the other one I thought of.” I stood silent as he rambled away like a village idiot.  
“My mother has nothing to do with this, don't drag her into it, now ask again!” no one drags mum into anything, she's great my mum, works as a school teacher now, she worked in UNIT as a explosives expert, then retired and became a teacher, best thing for good old mum. I had to calm myself, or he would persist with the same question.

“Hmm...okay then miss bossy boots, I know your name and your rank in UNIT, so... age roughly early to mid twenties, 5”5” in height, you dye your hair, you colour your face, as you think without both you are boring, what else... oh I know! If a tree falls in the forest-”

“THATS NOT A REAL QUESTION! Do not test me Doctor! This isn't a good day to piss me off!” my nose is almost touching his, my fury can not be matched at this point. I turn away and walk to my teams, waving my hand to signal our departure. He runs after me.

“NO, come back Emily...I'm not finished, don't break the deal!” he shouts as I don't stop.

“Nightblades! Let's pop in to St.pauls! Need to confess some sins boys!” My teams salute and run to the cathedral, I turn to see the Doctor just stopping behind me. 

“Don't follow Doctor, you will just get in my way!” if I had fangs, it would of dripped venom, me and the Nightblades walk away, leaving the Doctor behind with UNIT, I don't need him.


	3. chapter 3 - whats your name again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter, hoping it was nice :) little argument between the doctor and Emily.

He is still following, I know it, he thinks I can't seem him past the corner, but I know where he is, I can smell him. Its like the dark, I smelt it before, a perfume I used to wear before UNIT, amber and dark chocolate...Black Orchid, that was it, dark and mysterious, describes both of us perfectly, funny that. The Nightblades split up, in pairs scouting up, down and all around, as I go alone like always. Most of the team has gone upwards into the roof area, so I will search the basement and below and I know he will follow even then, going down vents and shafts, into the depths. 

I climb down a ladder, better than that, I grip the edges with my feet and slide down it, until I hit the bottom rung. I hear him climbing down, copying my speed slide down. The Doctor turns to look around in the dark, seeing nothing, not even me, as I hide in the shadows right next to him, I stop my breathing, if he is a time lord as he claims to be, I guessing his hearing and smell is heighten. 

“What did I say about following Doctor?” I ask from the shadow as my SC-57 clicks to the temple of his skull, the silencer cold against his skin. I came out of the shadows, I lower my pistol, but keep it out. 

“Curiosity killed the cat you know” he smiled in the dark, creepy but yet illuminating. 

“Yea, well it nearly got you killed, and again why are you here, I said I work alone, it keeps everyone else safe” I holster my gun, and fold my arms. “I ain't moving until I get an answer this time, this is the nice me, as I haven't time to mess around now.” 

He sighed, I'd won, now for the answer, we start walking down the shaft, its tall and wide enough for the both of us.

“The Brigadier called me to help, also if something kicks off, I always know and come and save the day, I used to work for UNIT years ago in the 1970's with kate's father, then I wandered off, never handing in my letter of resignation, should of, still don't get paid though.” I listen inattentively, never know what useful information I will get from him. “i keep popping up to help them, Daleks, Cybermen, Daemons, Mordred and Morgaine...”

“Did you just say Mordred and Morgaine? I know those names...why? What from? Good god!” I try and remember, slipping away though. The Doctor holds my arms in place, stopping me in my tracks. 

“Why do you know those names?! Emily, tell me where you know it from, it might be useful, dunno yet, Emily...EMILY!” he shakes me, why does he care, it was just a story.

“ITS WAS A STORY! Just a story my mum told me, she said it was a adventure she had but I thought it was just made up for me when I was young...a warrior queen looking for Excalibur, that she and the professor fought against and won, saving the earth! Why does a fairy tail matter!?!” 

The doctor was still, the grip on my arms loosened, but his face grew fierce, but his voice low.

“what is your last name?” it was so low, it felt so cold it froze in my ears.

“why? Like I said, names mean nothing-”

“WELL IT DOES NOW! LAST NAME?! MAIDENNAME!?” He shouted at me, looming over me, he was much taller when angry, jesus christ I was scared.

“MCSHANE!” The air fell silent, a look of pure shock ran past his eyes, becoming void of all colour. His face changed for fear to realisation, almost tears, no don't think he could cry even if he wanted to., he wanted to say words that couldn't come to him, at last he said something.

“Ace?” he searched my eyes, looking beyond them, into my mind.

“That's her nickname, not mine, I'm not your ace, I get it now, I thought you might have been, but the name wasn't the same. Your the Professor...Doctor.” sure he was, he was she described but he looked different to the look she told her, he was tall, not short, defiantly a Scot, dark, strong in mind and in skill, and saved the world, yeap it was him alright. I wanted to touch his face, touch the man who cared for my mum before he settled down with dad. My hand rose higher, he watched my fingers get closer, getting rather uncomfortable, so I stop and leave it there, like if he were a wild animal, let him accept me. 

His eyes shifted up, a noise down the shaft, a click and clack of metal on metal, CYBERMEN! He grabbed my raised hand and pulled me along, we ran, ran away down the shaft of cold concrete, dropping down a service pipe, down, down into the dark silence of nothing.


	4. chapter 4 - kiss of life

The cold hard floor, met our boots and hands as we landed our fall, I was used to falling and jumping but this was a bit much, I felt my knees buckle under me. The doctor must be half cat, or have alien superpowers, even at his age he lands light and with no issue, straightening up and looking around, then down at me, then touching my shoulder in worry.

“Emily are you okay? You haven't broken anything-” he wipped out the metal glow stick, making it weep and oooo, guessing it can scan for things within the human body, hmmm useful technology.

“I'm good, iv had worse, broken legs, broken spine once, that was a bitch and a half, took 14 months to recover fully.” I grab his hand to pull up, my legs feel better now the impact is over. I look around, this tunnel is dark, much darker than the shaft, we must be 10 feet lower underground. I pull out my torch and pass it to the Doctor, and I get out my SC-57, and turn its light on. The Doctor reels at its presence.

“Do you have to have that thing out? Really can't you not have one violent thought in your pudding brain? Ha! Funny Doctor, very funny.

“Erm...you’ve met my mum, you were very happy when she has some nitro 9 with her, why am I so different, 'cus I'm a solider?” Its a question, looking for an answer, not a fight. 

“Well, it was useful with Daleks and doors, but she never used a gun!” eyebrows up with shock.

“What about the RPG?” I smugly smiled in the dark, yes she told me about that, very proud mum. 

“Aaahh yes, I forgot about that...but the point still stands, no guns! The swords I can deal with, but no guns!” he wags his long finger at me, almost hitting my nose with it. 

“Okay, deal, I prefer my blades anyway.” I put the gun away. “so where next Doctor, seeing I can't see now as you have the only point of light down here.”

“Oh...that's why you got the gun out, sorry I'm stupid, well Cybermen came from the right on the floor above us, so if we follow right we might be closer to the Tomb.” we start walking right, down the dark and cold tunnel. Tomb sounds a bit ominous, but best describes the Cybermen, cold and calculated, needed a place to hide until they want the world. 

We find more tunnels, pipes running down some, some too small for even I to crawl into. A passage leads us both to a seat of metal doors, the same colour as the Cybermen, the same type of art of metal scripture they used for circuits and programming. I click my Coms link to my teams, find out if they have seen any computers to get codes. 

“Nightblade team 1 leader respond!...Nightblade team 1!...Captain Darel?!” the Com was dead, just fizzing white noise at the other end, it was down as we where so low underground, or the worse had happened, my hand dropped down from the Com. I ran to the door, pushing my fingers in the grooves and markings, trying to find a way through. I'm scared for once in my career for my teams, for me , for the Doctor, I don't know if I can get them out alive, maybe we weren't supposed to.

“Emily, panicking wont help them now, if they're dead or alive, its not helping us!” he pushes the door too, he's panicking too, I can feel it, I know how it feels, to be a protect of a world you love, it puts so much pain on you, if you fail. The door shifts, starting to crack open, but towards us, brain kicks in, Cybermen on the other side! Move it! I push me and the Doctor into the dark recess of the wall behind the opening door, I hold him close behind me, the other hand on the hilt of the blade. 

Hold your breath, as long as you can, stay silent as the dark air pouring into the tunnels. For a bony old looking guy, the Doctor was well built under the suit, I felt sorry for him, as my equipment must be digging in to his skin, I will apologize when were aren't killed by Cybermen. Air is running out in my lungs, my throat starts to burn, my body tenses, the Doctor feels it, he knows I can't last much longer as the Cybers past slowly out in rows. My brain is shutting down, maybe the Doctor can run past and leave me to be a distraction, I can at least save him.   
He is whispering my name but my ears don't work as the blood rushed to save my mind from my last minutes, I'm going to pass out, no...I'm going to die! Oh god! A slight noise comes from my lips as my lungs burn with dying blood, then it goes dark....for a second...wait..what’s happening? Is....is he kissing me? No... kiss of life, oh god he's saving ME! No! Wrong way round ! I save you, Doctor!


	5. chapter 5 - frozen in time

My eyes open, I inhale deeply, he lets go. He breaths hard, hitting his back against the cold wall, letting me lie on my back as I try to regain my breath too. I blink, my head feels like its been hit with a truck, but my lips tingle, lack of oxygen, or...

“Why? Why did you save me? You could of ran?” first questions.

“Why? Because I need you alive, you are precious to me, and I read your mind, you wanted me to run, run whilst you died, no...I don't work like that, some of them die because I don't listen, but I listen to you!” still slumped against the wall, trying to be commanding, but failing. “ the question you should of asked was 'why did you kiss me?' and I wasn't, I was giving your air, I can hold my breath for much longer than you humans can. The Cybermen have past now, so when your ready we can carry on.” he grabs his glow stick again, and points it at me, weeping me with it.

“What is that sticky thing, it goes weep!” looking a bit pissed off with a light in my eyes.

“Its a sonic screwdriver, it does things, and glows and weeps but can't do wood.” he looks at it pathetically. 

He didn't look at me when he spoke, first time he did that, was he ashamed he saved me? no, maybe the physical touch he hated more, did it hurt every time he touch someone? Who hurt him so much to cause that? A tear ran past my eyelashes, but I brushed it away quickly so not for him to see. 

“Erm... thank you.” its all I could think of, we are both cold hearted people, its hard to say thanks when you don't know how.

“No problem, would do it any-other time...i mean if you stop breathing...yea you get it, come on! Lets go.” his hands are waving around like flies are attacking him.

I move up but my guns are heavy, oh fuck it, I don't need them, I unclasp my HK417 and leave it in the corner, behind the door, along with other bits I don't need, but I keep my pistol and blades. I feel lighter now, good, the suit is light by itself, thin and tight, but warm and protects the right places.

“That feels much better, big guns are rubbish anyways.” I stretch upwards, cracking my spine, it makes horrible noises since it broken, the doctor winces as he hears it. I throw a few punches and kicks into the air. “Yeap, all good to go Doctor, come on.” I smile down at him, and hold my hand out to him. He hesitates, just staring at it, so do I, my hand is gloved, black and dusty. I pull my glove off, tucking it between a strap of my uniform, he sees my band apon my finger.

“Married at such a young age? I thought you wouldn't be that human, Em, its okay to call you that right?.” he smirks.

“Shut it! Now take my bloody hand and get up!” I grabbed his hand and pulled him up, turning around and walking down the path opened to us, past the metal doors. He was silent, I really owe an explanation, oh boy.

“Look, I'm sorry about that, I just...don't like talking about it, come on, lets go.” calmly I say, need to keep him in my good books. He strides up next to me, as I put my glove back on. I know he wants to ask, its in his nature to know everything, especially of people and their past. I sigh, knowing he will ask. Speak of the devil.

“When did he pass away?” he asked as a whisper, knowing it would pain me to answer it, his fingers ghosting near mine, trying to hold my hand, to show he meant to malice, only to know me and my past, maybe I misjudged the Doctor, maybe he had a heart after all.

“The battle of Canary Wharf, he wasn't even fighting, he was a just an office worker, having a normal job for once, he came out when it all kicked off and.... a Dalek killed him, pity it wasn't a Cyberman, I would of slaughtered all of them by now!...erm..we were only married 6 months, only just starting a new life here in london, where i'd been moved to UNIT HQ.” I went silent, trying to not the tears in my eyes roll down, holding my head up high, I was proud of my husband, I love him still to this day, a martyr in my eyes. The Doctor's grip on my hand was tighter, he must know how it felt to lose the people you love, I gripped back in thanks, but at that moment a massive cracking noise and lightning flew above us, causing our grip to fade, it was a Cyberman, firing down apon us from a gangway. 

Instinct kicks in, not just mine; close quarters combat training, gun in right hand, Tanto in left hand, hold stance and bring gun and blade together, perfect combination of defence and attack. The Doctor follows a similar suit; right handed stance, coat opens, sonic out, lights on and flared open, his left hand a fist, you could tell he was a ancient warrior, along time ago. I shoot at the Cyber as the Doctor burns it's wires out causing a spark out, combining as a explosion on that level, destroying the path above us, raining sparks and metal around us, falling down, hitting concrete, it was beautiful. 

We ran down the inner sanctum of the Cybermen's lair, as alarms resonate off the metal tombs, passing empty, broken cells, pipes and wires hanging loosely and dead around them. We slowed down as we passed a full cell, but it wasn't a Cyberman, it was a human, frozen and wired up, cryogenics, waiting for ungrading? I look over at the Doctor, his face twisted with fear and anger, his hands are on the freezing glass, I used my gloved hand to rub away the frost, its...its a woman, long brown hair, brown eyes and a red dress. I hear a muffled sob, I turn my head.

“Doctor? Are....are you...okay?” he's crying, angry crying, his hands become fists, smacking the glass between them both.

“I... I couldn't save…her! GARRRHHHH!!!!!!” he starts smacking the glass over and over again, cracking it slowly, his knuckles start bleeding, I push him out the way, he's gonna be useless with mashed hands. My Katana comes out to play, as I push it into a crack, and use the Tanto to tap the handle, the sound they make reverberates around the room, the crack gets longer, shaping into a spiders web, as I put my Katana away it shatters into a million pieces, the Doctor scrambles to the girl, his sobs stop as he becomes a bit more professional. He scans her body with sonic, not unplugging her, it might kill her, like heating a frozen dinner in a microwave, bad idea.

“Doctor, who is she? You know here?” I come closer, but not intruding, on this workings of her.

“Clara, my Clara...oh what have they done to you?!”


	6. chapter 6 - Wait?

He wouldn't let go of her, I felt bad for him, I know how it feels to lose someone, but I have to get it through to him.

“Doctor, I don't know how to say it, but...she's gone, they've taken her, I'm sorry, truly I am but we have to go, hopefully at the end we can come and collect her body, okay?” I touch his upper arm, not pushing or pulling, just a touch of sympathy. He looks at my hand on his arm, and nods his head in agreement, we both stand, I rummage in a satchel pocket, picking out a small metal tracking bug, placing it on Clara. 

“There, if she moves,we can find her again, its the only way I can help.” I click the tracing app on my phone. “Yeap, its working, right off we go, save the world right?” his face his dark with thought. He finally answers my rhetorical question.

“No, not the world, if everyone has to die to save her, then so be it.” hissed those last words, my head became hot. I smacked him so hard, I didn't even see his head turn, all I saw was his hand on his cheek, he swallowed hard, turning to face me, his eyes slightly tinged red from angry and fury. 

“This....is not your world to decide that! You may walk on our earth, breath our air but its not yours to throw away for one person! You know what, just stay here, with her, and freeze together...in your own hell.” I push him away, my face is a flurry of disappointment and realisation, you can never trust him, he doesn't know what its like to be human, he never will. I walk away, continuing down into the dark corridors towards the control station, above us. I don't hear him follow.

***

“Oh Emily, I’ve been a fool, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I love this world but I love her too, I would understand, you know how it feels too, to lose your love. I don't want to leave you, here to fight alone, its not your fight, it shouldn't be, you are right, I should come back for her later, it won't make any difference when I do, she's gone, forever. You should of never been a soldier, it suits you but you could be so much more...wait like what? A Doctor, ha! What a joke that is! I am the same as you, a warrior but with different names. I'm sorry...I'm coming...coming to help...WAIT!....EMILY!”

***

“WAIT!!! EMILY!!!” 

“Doctor! Go away! I don't need you in my way, I'm not in the mood to be pissed around with, especially when you don't care about my planet.” I keep walking, I might just knock him out and leave him in a save place for later, come and pick him up with Clara. He keeps running towards me, and slows down as he reaches my back but I keep walking.

“Okay okay but hear me out, I'm sorry! I like this planet too much to let it rot, can't remember how many times I've save it already, why stop now? I guess its a hobby of mine-” I spin, clicking the safety off my pistol, the silencer pushing against his nose. My face just says it all, 'shut it or I will shut you up myself', my eyes are hot with tears, red and wet, but I'm furious with him, he keeps talking but I don't hear any of it, its all the same sorrys I’ve heard before. He finally stops moving his lips, my ears still burn, my arm is shaking, I quickly pull it away, in case I do something dumb.

“Doctor...you claim to love this planet, my world, but all you do is talk. If you want to save it, you must come with me, BUT not for HER, but for all of US. Do you promise?” I put the pistol away, but the Tanto is out.

“I promise, with both my hearts.” he puts both his hands over his chest, a little Dracula styled movement. “Good.” I grab his left hand, cutting it with the blade, he recoils with a hiss. 

“Pain will be payment if you break you're promise. And the same the other way around.” I pull my glove off with my teeth, and cut my right hand, showing him the cut.

“Well, I guess fair is fair, but did you really have to do that Emily? I mean I heal fast, but you won't.” he licks the wound in his hand, tasting his own blood, my spine shivers. He's dangerous, you know it deep in your heart. 

“Yea I know, but I had to make a point, anyway, my gloves will seal the cut, magic gloves.” I wiggle my fingers. “I could of cut my tongue, but I would have to do the same to you too, and I don't like a struggle.” my eyes rock up, straight into his, he seemed to think that was flirting, a bit wrong but I kinda liked it. 

“Anyways! The control hub should be above us on, a room, quite small from the blueprints of the cathedral, but I don't know how much they have changed it since then, might be massive now, so we might not miss it as easy, good for us, or...they have moved it, bad for us.” good talking from the Doctor now, good, we are getting somewhere, I click my Coms to see if any teams are close, nothing, god damn it. 

We get to a old service lift shaft, no lift any more but the poles are still in place against the cold concrete walls, maybe Cybermen used it but how? I walk close to the edge, looking down, dark emptiness, looking up was any just better, a slight cold wind and a light at the top, floors above us. The poles are old but solid, sturdy enough for us, I grip the pole in my hands, pushing my feet against the wall, and starting climbing up the walls. The Doctor watches in amazement on how fast im going, almost forgetting he has to follow, he bumbles around, trying to get his grip and footing on another pole, finally he gets it and picks up the pace, catching up with me, wow he was fast. 

The next floor's lights pierce my eyes, very bright but a grate door blocks the path, luckily its the next floor we need, so we pass on, continuing up, really wish I didn't cut my hand, but I’ve had worse. The Doctor was quite but we had to be, any noise would echo and god knows how many Cybers were around. Carrying on higher, something starting cracking, the poles were coming away at the top, pulling bits of the wall with it, chunks miss us by inches, we both look at each other, nodding as we wall run upwards, jumping at the edge of the floor we needed. Gripping would be easy with two working hands, with one was a war with my own weight. Finally we pulled our selves up onto the level we searched for. 

The control room wasn't far, but downed Cybermen lined the walls, we crept up towards one, it was turned off,, no no no, it was empty, they are shells, waiting for the human sacrifice. My blood ran cold, a wind whispering past me, I swear I could hear voices of the dead. 

“You think its safe this way?” whispering and poking at him, trying to find his arm, kind of slapping it instead with panic.

“Yes, its safe but be quiet, and stop slapping my arm will ya?” slapping mine back.

The rows of silver hollow coffins stared off, I wished they were moving, I would feel more comfortable running away, not walking past them. Finally after row after row of the metal machines, we reach the control room, looking past the dirty glass of the door, its empty, yes! Easy! I pick the lock on the old door, well it was more of jamming a blade into the door and breaking it, same thing to me, the Doctor shaking his head at me. The room was blued with lights and panels, half I wouldn't know controls what, the Doctor runs about, tapping at one then the other, sonic out, marking around the controls. I look around but at everything else, its old in here.

“Doctor, how long have the Cybermen been here? Its old and dusty in parts but new were you are, it seems pointless to have the old with the new, unless its still needed?” I poke at the buttons on the old screens, as the Doctor comes over, looking at the screen too. “The information banks from Mondas, wow, this is amazing Doctor, we finally can stop them, we know how they work, we know they are weak to EMP's and gold, but this is even better, I'm downloading this to my phone.”

I grab my phone card out and placed it in the terminal, and press copy. The lights flicker violently and shut down, thank god the download was finished. I grab it out and shove it in my phone, sending it to Kate and UNIT, maybe if anything this will win the war. Red lights flash now, on, off, on , off. The doctor looks around, no Cybermen yet, but it would only be a matter of time. He grabs my hand and pulls me out the other door, a small corridor, leading to a ladder, no questions we climb up. It takes a few minutes to reach the top, pushing the metal hatch up and out the way, the light breaks the darkness, the Doctor pulls me up and off the ladder as my eyes adjust. 

I see it now, the sky, at dawn after a war is so beautiful. The Doctor is still holding my hand, looking out at the world. Yes, its your world too, Doctor.


	7. chapter 7 - the End?

The air was still, cold and silence fell around us, part from a woman calling from below. We both peered over the edge of the parapet, a woman in a purple dress was shouting and waving at us, she must be mad.

“DOCTOR! GET DOWN OFF THAT ROOF...AND WHO'S THE GIRL, AM I GOING TO HAVE TO PUT HER ON ICE TOO?!” cheeky cow, put me on ice she will. The doctor started to pull away from the edge, with a schoolboy panic, pulling my arm as he runs away, finding a way down. 

“Doctor...what's going on now? Who's the crazy bint? And im guessing she froze clara-BLOODY HELL!” with in seconds the purple woman was up in the air, being held by two Cybermen, arms interlocked with hers. Landing with grace, and the Cybemen stood fast but not moving after the woman waves her hand about. She moved closer, no visible weapons but two Cybers were good enough, she smiled looking at the Doctor, slowly moving her head to me, the smile quickly turning sour. 

“Oh Doctor...why do you keep finding these young pretty girls, am I not good enough for you? Oh well, such a pity she has to die then.” The woman's face becomes all teeth, like a wolf, lifting a silver device with red circles, a loud noise builds within it. I push the Doctor back wards, he turns, starting to run, I pull out my blade, cutting the device in two, making sure I only nick her hand. She screams as her Cybermen start to move, a spinning crescent kick knocks her back into her Cybers. 

“Ice that, stupid bitch!” I run after the Doctor, he's near the other edge of the roof, the next roof is too far, we won't make it, I left my equipment back at the metal doors, damn it! I reach the Doctor, but I keep running, grabbing his side, and pulling him with me, as we jump. 

“Emily no-” his words cut off as we fall down, I hold tight on to him, this was it, it was this or Cybermen, what was better? Nether really. Time slowed down, it felt like it lasted a lifetime, funny...my life didn't flash before my eyes, all I saw was the Doctor's eyes in return, cold as ice, as cold as his skin was, there was no fear, no regrets, no tears and no anxieties. He just closed his eyes, I couldn't, I needed to see the end. A humming noise grew louder, almost deafening, making us hiss in pain, I twisted my head, looking sidewards, Kate was upside down... no wait, we were upside down. A blue wave field was around me and the Doctor, a spacial gravity generator, thank god Kate loved technology, with out it she wouldn't be useful. I turned back to the Doctor, his eyes still closed.

“Erm...Doctor-” I whispered.

“No! Don't talk before we die, I want to think of the good times I had....” he bleated out in a flurry.

“Can you please open your eyes and say thank you to Kate, its rude not to be courteous to your saviour you know.” he opens one eye, looking about, then fixing both eyes on Kate, he must of felt so stupid, so much for cleaver time lord. 

“Oh....thank you Brigadier...can we get down now?” Kate grabbed my foot, switching us on to ours sides, with a click of a button, the field was gone, and we landed roughly on the ground, making us both groan. 

“Ow! Thank you Kate! Doctor! Your fucking heavy!” I flail my arms about, under the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at me with a offended face, making me laugh as he jumps off me onto his feet, brushing off his coat and trousers. I sit up, leaning on my arms, giving out a last laugh, sounding more like a steam train breaking down. I hear whistling sound from my right ear, its not human and getting louder too, I moved open my legs as my blade cuts into the pavement between them, we all look in silence, as another sound joins it.

“Oh I'm so sorry...that missed hahah!...I need to improve my aim!” the purple lady shouts down at us, no Cybermen in site, well that was a blessing. My face still staring at my own sword, my mind went from zero to indignant in 3 seconds, my teeth gritted as I stood up, firm on my feet as I pulled out my sword from the earth, swinging it downwards as I looked up at her royal bitchness. I chose my words carefully.

“Well, if you want another go, you best come down here and fight me like a real woman would...or are you just gonna hide behind your metal knights like the princess you are!!!!!” wrong words, damn. 

Kate rallied her teams to get to battle positions, taking the Doctor with her, as a solider flung me a other blade for the lady, as she descended, using her umbrella, is she a evil Mary Poppins? She gently landed on the ground, popping down the umbrella, and putting it aside, along with her coat and hat, leaving her with a blouse and skirt on. I throw the sword for her to catch. 

“Rules; 1: no other weapons part from the swords and body, 2: no one else gets involved, any Cybers or UNIT will cause an automating lose, 3: what's you name?” I point my sword at her.

“Missy, and you are...Emily was it, or is it Hunter, and I accept your rules. First hit to the chest the winner?” she smiled as her flicked the sword around in her hand, she knew how to use it, this would be interesting. 

“the prize is the planet, I win, you leave, you win, you can rule earth or do whatever the hell you want it for.” I slide out my Tanto, throwing it over near the Doctor's head, landing in the truck's metal wall, Kate wasn't impressed. Missy looked shocked that I didn't hit him.

“ He is not a prize on the list Missy! He is not apart of the deal!” I grip my blade in my left hand, still wincing from my cut. Really wish now I didn't do it now, this is going to be hard. 

Missy didn't even move, someone shot a round in the air, signalling the start of the duel, she still didn't move, I don't like this, no one bit. I circle around her, moving closer, like a caged animal. I watch her, she didn't even watch me as I swiped a blow to her head, a second after her sword parried my move, everyone gasped, even the Doctor, he was frighted for me, Kate had to restrain him. I jumped back, dodging a metal retort, making sure her footing was too far apart, I lunged down, sweeping her feet out under her legs. The look on her face was priceless, as he started falling backwards, landing on the ground, her sword flung in the air. 

I didn't see it, I saw everyone faces, hollow and still, even the Doctor looked horrified as he ran out, stopping dead in his tracks of what he saw. I looked down at my chest, something poking out of it, it was black metal, sharp and pointed, just like... no my sword was still in my hands...she had...thrown it...no...

“NO!!!EMILY!!!” I saw his face as I fell on my knees, he held me, in his arms, pulling the sword out my back, putting pressure on my wound, I heard soldiers moving about, Kate shouting something at Missy. 

“Emily, your going to be fine, I'm gonna save you! And then we can go somewhere amazing, you, me and clara, yea?” 

“I'm sorry Doctor, I lost...I....” I can't remember after that...just black...


	8. chapter 8 - angel or demon?

Doctors POV

“Emily! Emily...wake up! I’ve got you, you're safe now!” I shook her body, she lay limp and her blood dampening my hands, I flattened her on the ground, a UNIT medic team ran to my sides as I started to unclasp her harness from her chest. One medic started to peel up her sleeves to get a vein, another getting needles and sutures. I unzipped the ruined suit, pulling it away from the wound, leaving her breast covered, she deserved the decency. 

“Hold her up, pull the suit off her back, we two to work at her to stop the bleeding, you there, start with the back and I'll work the front.” a medic nodded , starting to stitch up vein and tissues, as I did the same, it was fiddly work, small veins met large arteries, muscle and skins, it was too much, she would die before we finished. Don't panic Doctor, think! I dropped the needles and tools, pushing the medic out the way, resting Emily on the ground. The medics didn't know what to do, they just knelt in place. 

“One last chance, Time Lord trick.” I turned to look at Kate, who was directing some solders to arrest Missy. She looked at me, hoping I could save her. I turned back down to Emily, she was cold, her eyes closed, mouth open, lips going blue. I had to save her, no matter what, she saved me, from my self, from Missy, saving Clara too in a way. She was owed. I lowered my hands to her chest, covering the hole, my hands glowed gold, it was the only way, regenerative energy wasn't easy to use on a human, I once healed River's broken hand, but she was a Time Lord mix, I have no I idea if this will work. 

I bent down, getting closer my hands moved to Emily's neck, cupping the sides as the golden tendrils wove around her hair, I spoke in Gallifreyan, as my eyes burned amber, our lips touching for a second time, but this time I could see into her mind, she was open as I breathed life into her lungs....

It was dark, she was sitting on a leather chair in the dark room, she wasn't sad, dead or crying, but she had an aura of darkness, like the dark around her was a part of her. I walked closer to her, she didn't flinch or look at me, just cold and broken. I lifted her chin up with my finger, looking into her eyes, they were black, nothing left inside her. Did I do this to her? 

“Emily?” she smiled, curt and small, she started to giggle, it was wrong, sounding manic, her smile turned to teeth, the joker smile. She wouldn't stop, a stepped away, turning walking away, this was a bad idea. 

“No...don't walk away...you keep the darkness away from meeee...heehehee!” I turned back, still sitting but with another figure by her side, holding her hand, it was me, but it wasn't. He wore a white coat jacket with blue lining, the face the same, but wings, the same silver shock colour as his hair. Emily calmed down as the white Doctor kissed her hand, smiling back at her. I walked back, hesitant of her mind, it was strong for a dying human, clearly the stories her mother told her opened her mind to all sorts, even me. 

“how is he me? I don't look like that, I don't have wings, I'm not a bird-” cut off by a murmur, followed by a retort.

“Not bird....Me'lek.” I haven't heard Gallifreyan for years,she must be reading my mind now, this is getting dangerous, need to pull out....

“Me'lek? Where you going?” she sounded sad, she called me that, Me'lek meant angel, I'm anything but that. 

“I'm saving you, that's what I'm doing.” I smiled, walking away into the dark...

I breathed, I don't know how long we were like it, UNIT personnel stared at us, my eyes stopped burning, my hands returning the pale white. I looked down at Emily, the wound was gone, not a scar on her chest or back. I put my head on her chest, hearing for a heartbeat. She breathed in deep, choking on the air, I gripped her sides, pulling her up so she could breath, holding her close.

“Emily? Are you okay? Does it hurt any where? Speak?!” she stopped coughing and breathed properly after a second. Looking up with watering eyes. 

“Doctor? What happened? It was dark, I couldn't see, I just felt a hand holding mine, I don't remember....” she gripped my arms, it hurt a lot, burning past my coat, into my skin. 

“Its okay, it was weird for me too...Emily, what does Me'lek mean to you?” he quizzically look onwards, around him, pulling her suit back on her, as she zips it up. 

“Me'lek? Sounds familiar, but from what, I don't know, why?” 

“Nothing, don't worry about it, it was something you said before you passed out..” bad liar Doctor.

“You!...went into my head, that was you! There was two of you..one in white next to me with wings...the other in black with amber eyes and sharp teeth in the darkness....what are you Doctor? The good or the bad one?!” she ferociously pulled me down to her level, her knees buckled as his weight fell on her. I pulled her back up, holding her fast.

“I AM THE DOCTOR, I AM NEITHER GOOD OR EVIL! I AM JUST ME!.... I'm just the doctor, called me whatever you wish, I'm still here to help you and the beautiful world you life in.” A cry hitched in my throat, but I found better words.

“After I save this world from 'her' over there and her metal men, you will come with me and Clara and I will show you who I am and what I do, apart from running about and stopping evil...okay?” 

she nodded, falling into my chest from weakness. I carried her to the UNIT truck, where she laid down, until I stopped Missy and her Cybermen....


	9. chapter 9 - Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please stay tuned for a new story with Emily and The Doctor......

I woke up, blinking, trying to open my eyes, I must have been so tired. I moved about, a small ache burned down my chest like heartburn. Oh yea, the hole was gone, poking myself in the chest. I was in a room, on a real bed, it was dark but I saw the man in the chair across the room, watching me, peacefully holding the book was reading, 'The time traveller’s wife'. 

“Ironic book, such for your self Doctor?” my mouth was dry, I reached out for the glass of water, taking a sip, making sure I wouldn't leak out any holes, stupid. 

“Have you read it?” I nodded yes. “Then you know its not ironic for me to read it, I know you were asleep for sometime but your wit doesn't need to be as dry as your mouth was.” a thought past as he talked on, if we were in a room, then either the Doctor had won, or they where far away, and he lost, just saving themselves. 

“Where are we Doctor? What happened in the end?” I gulped more water down, feeling the need to drown my thirst. He put the book down on the side, standing from the chair, and walking to the bed, sitting on the edge. The light poking through the window, his eyes glowed ghostly azure, his face was soft, void of pain or hate in my question.

“Missy? She lost, I banished the Cybermen and her... well opened a gateway to a event horizon of a dying star. Will never hear of them again, I hope. Anyway, how are you feeling Emily?” he smiled quickly, turning his head away slightly, embarrassed that he was being nice, for once. 

“Me? I think I'm fine, I feel fine, but I feel bugged by that word...'Me'lek?' yea that was it, what does it mean?” I sat up properly, crossing my legs under the covers, watching the Doctor's face closely. 

“Me'lek? Well, for a start, its not of your planet's languages, its Gallifreyan, my people's languages, and it means 'angel'. I'm guessing you've either know it from your mother in passing, or I must of let words slip into your mind as I was saving you...again.” a smug look past his face, mine past miffed. 

“Well, you didn't have to save me, either times in fact, you could of left this solder to die both time, but you didn't, soft spot for the army?” miffed to smug, bordering on egotistical.

“I hate solders, you carry weapons and kill without question, everything I hate about humans is pretty much based around your wars, you kill for land, materials and out of hate of others, your as bad as the Dalek's are, but the good little humans that don't get noticed, they deserve so much more, the inventors, the healers, the writers, even the shop owner, even he deserves more than you.” there was no remorse in his voice, it was painted in heat and pain, he knew too much about war. 

“Then why? Why save me?” I was cold with the question, no emotion at all. 

“Because you were different, you knew stories about me, and I knew your mother, Ace. You remind me of her so much, your a fighter, but you want to stop the fights more than start them, and you only start them if you need to. That's why, you deserve better. That's why I want to you come with me, seeing as Clara didn't want to come back after Danny....” he stopped in his tracks.

I felt sorry for him, he lost his best friend, on the same day Clara lost hers, many broken hearts, my mind was made.

“Yes.” The doctor looked up, blinking once, then twice, confused by my statement. 

“Yes what?” he poked his lip with his finger, looking even more confused after asking a question, his eyes widening, he clicked his fingers, the light's flicked on, I snickered at the magician trick. He saw me smiling, a new smile, one of freedom, his eyes shined in the lights, his face looked younger when he looked happy.

“Yes....take me to see something...wicked.” 

 

The end? Or is it the beginning...yea it is....


End file.
